Neon ZWarriors
by KentZamin
Summary: Multiple anime/video game crossover. A boy gains the ability to travel to other worlds and starts a ten member, universe protecting fighting group. Includes DBZ, Naruto, Sonic, Smash bros, Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, and more.
1. Prologue 1

None of this stuff belongs to me accept for my OC's. All rights belong to their original owners.

Neon Z-Warriors: The beginning

It was a normal day in Konoha, the birds were chirping the sun was shining and the streets were full of busy people. The 5 Hokage faces looked down upon the village that has recently been constructed after the battle with the Akatsuki member Pain. Even with the coming of the Fourth Shinobi War that is scheduled to start in a few months, the people still go about their normal lives. In the park of Konoha sat a man named Kent Zamin. He wore a white, zipped up, sleeveless vest, white pants with black tool pouches tied to his right foreleg and waist, white martial arts wraps on that went from the middle of his fingers to his elbows, black boots, and a white bandanna on his head. He had short red hair that was hidden by his bandanna, brown eyes, and a stylized "Z" permanently tattooed on his right wrist. Kent had only recently appeared in Konoha, but he didn't live here. In fact, he didn't live anywhere within the five elemental countries. It was knowledge to a large number of ninjas and only a few civilians that he is in fact from another dimension. Where he was from, he was bullied a lot as a kid growing up for his beliefs and theories about life beyond his planet. He lost his parents, Cole and Tina, the only people who liked him at age 12. His life changed at the age of 15 when he was walking home from school. A large truck containing a large barrel of strange pure white liquid crashed right in front of him, the liquid splashing all over him. When he awoke, he soon found out the effects of the liquid, increased physical strength and speed, increased intelligeince, and the mysterious Z mark that somehow had the power to open up portals to other worlds. It was their that his space traveling journey began.

He was currently 18 and his journeys had made him stronger than he ever was. His first ever stop in his world travels brought him to the world of the Z-fighters. There, he was able to convince them to teach him how to fight, learning very quickly, and through the whole year and a half he spent there, quickly became a strong warrior, able to beat some of the lower members of the Z-fighters. The Z mark somehow made it able to quickly adapt and learn the Ki techniques he was taught and saw faster than the ones who taught him. The final thing he did to make him extremely powerful was working with Bulma, and a reluctant Goku, to develop a machine that was able to make him half-Saiyan. Shortly after transforming into Super Saiyan while fighting a revived Freiza. He met Needdo, a member of a race called the Vesierians, who had the natural ability to skillfully control Fire. After getting a different version of the Z-mark accidently, through a sample of the mysterious white liquid that Kent was researching, he became Kent's apprentice and started to learn how to become a strong fighter. Shortly after, Kent, during his self named random planet hopping day, ran into the world of Azeroth, which has long since been rid of all species except for a few barbaric ones. The only smart race left were the dragons which were currently in a war with each other. Here he accidently found the heart of Serinox, a black dragon that has been dead for a long time, yet when put next to his Z-mark and a dragon shaped pendent he also found, Serinox was revived as a Half Human/Half Dragon. After claiming his place as black dragon king, he became a friend and ally to Kent. The next stop after that was his current location, the elemental countries. Here he was begun learning many powerful and useful Jutsu and has befriended the 9-tailed Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. A few of his other notable stops include the world of Mobius where he befriended Sonic the Hedgehog, and Smash Kingdom where he made friends with the hero plumber Mario.

Back to the present day, Kent was waiting for Rock Lee to show up for a spar he promised. Needdo sat next him being his idiot self again, counting the spots on his body, and failing, while he also whistled a tune to himself. He was a red, anthropomorphic cheetah with black spots that wore black pants, a black unzipped vest, white martial arts wraps just like Kent, and tool pouches in the same place Kent wore his tool pouches. He had a Z-mark just like Kent's on his right wrist, except his had flames coming out of the Z. As Needdo continued, a thought suddenly hit Kent that made him smirk a bit, "Hey Needdo."

"What," Needdo asked, ceasing his counting and whistling.

"I was just thinking about something. We have been to many worlds in the past, peaceful worlds, war torn worlds, worlds filled with heroes and worlds full of villians, and even some crazy weird worlds. But, as I look at these worlds I decided something what if there were heroes that were unlike most heroes. They would protect towns like most, protect their worlds like most, but unlike most, this groups would be made up of warriors from different worlds, joined together as one, who would protect the entire universe as best they can. It would be the best team ever…" he paused as he smirked, "…and the first two members are sitting right here." Needdo looked confused for a bit before a large grin instantly appeared on his face, "Count me in." And just like that, the Neon Z-Warriors had been formed.

Authors Notes: What did you think. I have a whole 6 arc story planned out and I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks. Also, sorry if i seem to be speeding things up a bit, I want to get to the 1st main arc as fast as possible. Also, since my 1st major arc is my main characters in the 4th shinobi war, which is still going on in the manga and anime, I might be a bit slow uploading those chapters.


	2. Prologue 2

I do not any of this stuff except my OC's. all right belong to their original owners

Neon Z-Warriors: Whirlpool child

A few miles outside of Konoha in the dense Forest, Kent was taking a small sightseeing stroll after taking out some bandits for Lady Tsunade. He has made progress in creating the Neon Z-Warriors. Aside from Needdo, Serinox, Goku, Naruto, Mario, and Sonic have joined. Another member that joined was also Gerik Mezane a swordsmen, mercenary, martial artist, and the son of a once renowned hero named Girock Mezane. Kent didn't know much about him, only that Gerik had appeared to him one day asking for help in killing an evil Overlord that had killed his father. Kent helped him with the task, succeeding in killing the Overlord and Gerik joining his group afterwards. 2 more members, and he will have the members of the group finally meet each other. As he continued walking, he suddenly felt an unknown to presence nearby. Not knowing if it was a stray bandit or not, he stopped and spoke loud and clear, "You can come out, I know you're their.

He stood their waiting for a response, but it was one that he hadn't excepted, "Could you please pipe down, I'm trying to sleep here!" A tired voice shouted above him. He looked up and saw something, again, he didn't expect to see. A large tree house that looked like it had been there for a while with how old the wood was, well hidden to keep any intruders from finding it, and standing in the door of the house was a boy that looked about 13 years old. He was wearing a dirty orange unzipped jacket with an orange shirt under it and orange Pants. He also had spiky orange hair with red highlights that went all the way down to the middle of his back. (Kent: what's with blondes and orange). He was rubbing his eyes as if he just woke up. Realizing it was him who woke the kid up, Kent started, "Oops, sorry about that, didn't mean to wake you. Just passing through, minding my own-." He stopped when he noticed something about this guy. He had the exact same blue eyes and whisker marks that Naruto and his twin sister had. The blue eyes could easily be genetics but the whisker marks can only come from being born to a Kyuubi Jinchuriki. And besides Naruto and Naruko, the only other Kyuubi Jinchuriki have been their dead mother and the late 1st hokage's dead wife.

"Where did you get those marks on you're cheeks," Kent yelled up. The kid just stared for a minute before tiredly answered, "I was born with them, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't know, I've lived in this forest all my life."

"All of your life, since you were a baby? How did you manage to do that?"

"No idea."

Kent sighed before continuing, "Well, do you at least have a name?" The kids face suddenly took a puzzled look, "I don't know how, but since I was a kid, I've somehow known that my name is Forest Uzumaki."

Kent was really surprised this time. How was this kid an Uzumaki? The only Uzumaki's that should be alive are Naruto and Naruko, the rest were all killed a long time ago when the hidden whirlpool village was destroyed during a war. Kent shook his head before asking, are you sure, because last I checked, there were only two Uzumaki's left alive.

This woke Forest up, "What, really?"

"Yep Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki of the hidden leaf village, know them?" Forest thought about that for a second, "Nope, don't think so, the only people I have met are a few passing villagers and some weak bandits. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Kent Zamin I'm…" Kent stopped when he suddenly felt a familiar energy. Acting quickly he jumped up to where Forest was standing, grabbed him and jumped toward a nearby clearing, just in time to avoid a long white spike that tore through the tree house. "My house," Forest shouted as they landed. As they looked at the pile of destroyed wood. A voice suddenly came from behind them, "It's nice to finally meet you. Kent Zamin." Kent and Forest looked behind them to see the man that had attacked them. The man had white hair, parted down the middle, green eyes with black sclera instead of white, pale skin, and two dots on his forehead. He was wearing a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, shinobi sandals, and a purple rope like belt tied around his waist. He also wore two small red tubes on either side of his face securing two locks of his white hair. Kent searched through his memories of pictures of dead shinobi, knowing that the black sclera meant he was revived with Impure World Resurrection, before he came upon the right one, "Kimimaro Kaguya, former member of the sound five that worked for the leaf traitor Orochimaru. He has the ability to use any of his bones as a weapon and/or a shield. Killed by a disease you had constricted during a fight with the sand's Kazekage Gaara. You are now one of many ninja revived by Kabuto Yakushi in preparation for the 4th shinobi war that is starting soon." Forest just looked at Kimimaro during the entire explanation before charging with anger at the sound ninja, "I don't care how strong he is, he destroyed my house and he's going to pay." 2 seconds later, not surprisingly, Forest was sent flying through the air over Kent and against the ground, who just rolled his eyes before shouting to him, "Just stay back and watch, I'll handle this." Kent walked forward, taking a fighting pose as he spoke, "Alright, lets see if your as tough as they say you are."

Authors Notes: I forgot to say it in the last chapter so I'll say it here. Kent and Needdo are my OC's. Serinox is a human version of a dragon that appeared in Warcraft III. Gerik, Girock, the Overlord, and Forest are OC's of two of my friends, as is the new female character that will appear two chapters from now. Also, yes, Naruto does have a twin sister in this fiction. She has half the Kyuubi in her and was sent away from the village since Hiruzen believed a little girl could more easily be broken by the villagers hate (i.e. Rape, Molesting, ect.) She couldn't come back until she was 16. Also, for future notice, Naruto successfully brought Sasuke back to Konoha after he killed Danzo and Naruto's training with Bee goes faster so he can participate in the war from the beginning.


	3. Prologue 3

I do not own any of this stuff except my OC's. all right belong to their original owners

Kaguya vs. Saiyan

Kent stood on the field in a battle pose across from Kimimaro Kaguya while Forest stood quite a ways back from the fight, still dazed from the hit he took. The two stood still watching to see who will make the next move, neither moving an inch. Slowly, Kimimaro took off his lavender shirt as a black symbol on his chest glowed red and a zigzag pattern started forming on his body, "Lord Kabuto told me that you have remarkable fighting skill and I would most likely need the 1st form of my curse mark to beat you." As his shirt hit the ground and the marks were fully formed, he suddenly ran toward Kent in a burst of speed, two large bone spikes forming on his wrists. Taking out two kunais, Kent began fighting him, parrying blows, dodging attacks, and attempting to hit him for almost five minutes. Finally having enough, Kent jumped back a couple of feet before gathering energy in both of his hands. Not wanting to know what would happen if he got hit with the next attack, Kimimaro Covered himself in a wall of bones just as Kent unleashed his attack, "**Final Flash." **Forest watched amazed as a giant blast of energy shot itself out of Kent's hands and into the wall of bone, destroying it instantly, 'no way he survived that.'

A few seconds after Kent ended the attack, Forest was proven wrong when suddenly, Kimimaro burst out of the smoke cloud, this time in his level 2 curse mark form. He now had dark grey skin, six large bone spikes protruding from his back and a long bone spiked tail. As he rushed towards Kent at high speed, a large bone drill suddenly began covering his left arm. Cocking the arm back he screamed, "I will end you for lord Kabuto! **Clematis Dance: Flower**." In an instant many things happened at once, Kent's left hand reaching in front of him in the path of the drill, Kimimaro's drill slowly reaching his hand, Kent's right hand taking off the bandana he wears on his hand, and a large flash of golden light that suddenly radiated from Kent, temporarily blinding Forest. When he could finally open his eyes, he was amazed at what he saw. Kent was effortlessly holding back the bone drill while Kimimaro struggled to push it further, what surprised him the most was the fact that Kent's hair was not gold and spiked and his eyes were green. Kent smirked as he began to speak, "What's wrong Kaguya, I thought you were going to end me, don't tell me this is you're best."

Kimimaro continued to stare as he spoke, "What are you, how can you be so strong." Kent smirked as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Kimimaro, burying his fist into his spine. As Kimimaro crumbled onto the ground, losing his curse mark state, Kent answered him, "I am Kent Zamin, the man who fights to protect those he cares about, and to accomplish his dreams, I am a Super Saiyan," and without warning, Kent grabbed the ninjas leg and tossed him into the air before cupping his hands to his side, beginning to charge energy for one of his favorite attacks, "**KAAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAA!**" Kent thrust his hands toward Kimimaro releasing a wave of blue destructive energy, hitting Kimimaro and destroying him completely. As Kent turned back to normal, putting his bandana back on in the process, he suddenly looked over at Forest who was staring wide eyed at the spot in the air that Kimimaro had been seconds ago, "So, want to go to Konoha." A couple of minutes later, after properly introducing himself, and reaffirming that he had possible relatives in Konoha, Kent and Forest began walking back to the village before reaching the village gates. As the two entered the village, Forest only had one thing on his mind, 'Wow, this is a lot bigger than my tree.'

Authors Notes: I suck at fight scenes. Also, sorry if these are too short, all the prologue chapters are just revisions of the prologue chapters I put on another site. After the prologue, I will try to make it longer.


	4. Prologue 4

Nothing in this story except my OC's belong to me

Neon Z warriors: meet the Kyuubi

Forest Uzumaki was amazed as he looked around the large village . He always knew that there was some sort of village near the tree where he used to stay, but he didn't know it was this big. He listened to Kent as he told him about Konoha, the large village trained ninja who advanced in rank as their career furthered, the ninja would get missions to accomplish certain tasks ranging from D rank to S rank, they used an energy that exists inside everyone called chakra to do awesome moves called Jutsu, and Konoha was 1 of the 5 great ninja villages, the others being Suna, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. Kent was currently telling him about the leaders of the village. "The leader of this village is known as the Hokage and has a powerful influence on the village. That mountain up there has the faces of all five Hokages carved into it. The one on the very left is the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju who built the village, and next to him is the 2nd Hokage, the 1st's brother, Tobirama Senju, who established the villages police force. Next is the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the professor, a wise man who died protecting the village from his corrupt pupil, then the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who died 16 years ago protecting our village from the nine tailed fox, and finally the one on the very right is our current Hokage, the 5th Hokage, the 1st's Granddaughter Tsunade Senju." Forest looked at the mountain that he could remember seeing before they even stepped into the village. Kent then asked, "You remember that Naruto guy I was talking about earlier."

"Yes," Forest said. "What about him?"

"Well, its Naruto's dream to become Hokage, to have his face put up there someday, and for people to acknowledge him as the best Hokage to ever exist. We also recently discovered that he is the son of the 4th Hokage, Minato." Forest looked up to the 4th face and for some reason, suddenly felt as if he knew him. He then remembered something else that Kent said about Naruto, "Wait a second, you said Naruto had a twin sister named Naruko and that their last name was Uzumaki like me."

Kent answered, "Yes. This means that if you are an Uzumaki like you say you are, then that means that you are also Minato's son and Naruto's and Naruko's brother. Speaking of which, there he is now. HEY NARUTO." Forest looked over to see a 16 year old teen with blond spiky hair who was wearing an orange jumpsuit that was black on the top and down the middle, orange pants, shinobi sandals, a ninja tool pouch on his right pants leg, and a headband that had a metal plate with a leaf symbol on it. The weird thing was that the guy had some blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks just like he does. Naruto ran over and loudly exlaimedsaid, "Hey Kent how's it go-," he stopped when he saw Forest, "hey Kent, who's this and why does he kind of look like me? This isn't another one of Needdo's pranks is it?"

Kent shook his head and said,"No Naruto it's not. This is a guy who says his name is Forest Uzumaki," Kent said putting some emphasis on the Uzumaki part. Naruto stared wide eyed at him for a minute before speaking, "Does this mean what I think It means?"

"Well, we will have to go to the hospital for a blood test, but yes, you could have a brother. Although I'm wondering why he is younger than you."

"Cool, let's go," Naruto yelled as he ran toward the direction of the hospital without realizing he just ran into a couple of people. Kent and Forest followed, but as they passed by one of the people that Naruto ran into, Forest could have sworn that the person said, "Stupid fox brat." Forest decided that the comment would wait till later as he ran with Kent toward the hospital.

An hour later and Forest and Naruto had taken a blood test and confirmed that they are, in fact, brothers. Naruto was of course eccentric and left to go tell everybody but the Hokage the news. Leaving her for Kent and Forest. 30 minutes later, Forest was fully introduced to Tsunade, the 5th hokage, and was given permission to stay in the village with Naruto, but he would be watched by the ANBU (Special Assassination and Tactical Unit) in case he was an enemy ninja. Forest found this understandable and left with Kent towards Naruto's 2 person, about to become 3 person apartment. On the way, the ran into Naruto's twin sister Naruko, a girl with long blond hair tied into twin ponytails, who liked to where orange as much as her brother. She was very attractive, as he noted that a lot of guys passing by started looking at her rack, but left shortly after when her black haired boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, gave them the infamous Uchiha death glare. After introductions and the two groups parted ways they started heading to Naruto's apartment again when Forest decided to ask Kent something. "Hey Kent?"

"Yes?" Kent answered

"I noticed that a few people earlier were looking at Naruto angrily. Why is that?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. As I said, 16 years ago, Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, attacked the village. The village couldn't do anything to stop it. Minato defeated it by sacrificing his own life to defeat the Kyuubi with one final attack, a move that sealed the Kyuubi's spirit inside the body of a two small babies. The babies that the 4th used were his own children, Naruto and Naruko. He did it, hoping that they would be seen as a hero, but instead they were seen as the fox itself, morphed into human form. Naruko was sent away to live with some old friends of their mother, Kushina, since the 3rd knew that a little girl would more easily break from the hurtful words, and made a law that no one could tell Naruto about the fox. This didn't stop people from hating him, and parents even warned their kids to never go near him. Even after all the crap the village gave him Naruto still became a ninja and after many years of hard work, he has finally been acknowledged by a lot of the villagers, and is now one of the most respected ninja in the village. There are still a few people who don't like him, but there slowly warming up to him." Kent looked at Forest and saw a mixture of hate, joy, and sorrow in his face. He was obviously feeling sorry for his brother and sister. "Well Forest, if I know one thing, then I know that Naruto will get stronger knowing he has someone else he needs to protect," Kent explained with a big grin. Forest instantly cheered up, but then the cheerful face went away when he realized something. "Wait a minute. Are Naruto's whisker marks a result of the Kyuubi?"

Kent answered, "yes."

"And since I have the same whisker marks, does this mean I have something in me also."

Kent smirked before answering, "That's what I'm going to find out." Forest felt a chill go

down his spine, knowing that this wasn't going to go well.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe Kent?" Forest asked as he sat on the couch of the Namikaze estate where his siblings lived. Kent smiled, sitting across from him as he answered, "Completely Sure. The mind transfer jutsu was developed by the Yamanakas, who have the largest array of knowledge on how the mind works in the entire village. The Yamanaka head, Inoichi, is one of the heads of the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) Department, and uses this technique often to get what he wants. What makes you think other wise?"

"Because a move that lets you go inside my head and see any single one of my memories, and gives you a chance to screw with my brain doesn't really sound safe." Forest said.

"Well it sounds unsafe when you say it like that. Besides why would I need to look into your memories?"

"Why are we doing this any way?"

"Because, if you do have a Kyuubi in you like Naruto and Naruko have Kurama, that's their Kyuubi's real name by the way, then I will be able to find him if I journey into your mind."

"What happens to me?"

"Well when I use the jutsu my mind will enter your mind, causing my body to become immobile, and you will become unconscious so you will also be able to go inside your own mind while I'm in there."

Forest stared at him for a couple of seconds and sighed, "Alright lets get this over with."

Naruto walked into the room at this point, "Besides, if anything goes wrong, Naruto will be here to wake and/or take us to the hospital if need be."

Kent summoned up some chakra and put his hands in front of his face with his fingers together before shouting, "MindTransfer Jutsu." The two remained frozen for a couple of seconds before both of their bodies slumped

"Good luck," Naruto said, "You're going to need it."

Forest blinked twice and looked around, realizing that he no longer in the Namikaze, but a very dark and smelly sewer.

Behind him, Kent answered, "This is your head, and I'm not surprised that it looks the same. If I'm right, then we should find the kyuubi by following the source of the sewer water down there." He pointed down the tunnel where the ankle length water was coming from. Forest simply nodded and went where down the corridor as Kent followed. About 5 minutes later, they finally reach a large room, and at the back of the room was a large gate. On the gate was a large peace of paper with the kanji for seal on it. Kent smiled when he saw this, "That is the exact same seal that Naruto's kyuubi has on his cage. This means I was right, you have a kyuubi in you." Forest just stared at the darkness behind the door, knowing that something lie beyond.

Suddenly a loud, but surprisingly calm voice came from behind the cage, "**Finally someone showed up, I was beginning to think you would live your whole life without seeing me. Of course that would just make your life very boring." **Kent and Forest just stood there as a large nine tailed fox stepped into clear view. Unlike the other Kyuubi, who has red orange fur, this Kyuubi's fur was blood red. Kent looked over toward Forest to see him shaking a bit. He realized that the Kyuubi had been sending out small waves of blood lust, which didn't affect him since he's experienced bloodlust before, but Forest hasn't and was being affected. "Could you please stop that, I don't really want my friend pissing himself like a little baby." Forest glared but before he could retort, the Kyuubi spoke releasing the bloodlust, "**Fine, but I need to know why you are here."**

Kent looked over to the fox and spoke, "This kid, Forest is the brother of a friend of mine who has another Kyuubi, named Kurama living inside him. I wanted to come and confirm my suspicions as well as ask you a few questions." The Fox pondered for a second, "**So, dear little Kurama had himself sealed, he always was a fool, and father was a fool for picking him. Anyways, you may ask your questions. But first let me get into a form that's more comfortable." **As it finished its sentence, a blazing red light blinded the two forcing them to shut their eyes. When they opened their eyes next they gawked at what they saw. Standing exactly where the giant fox was standing two seconds ago was a woman. She had blood red hair that went to the mid of her back, red fox eyes, a red long sleeved shirt, pants, and robes, black ninja sandals, and to top it off, two fox ears and nine swishing tails. "Hello, I am the nine tailed fox, Yumiko."

Kent stared for a bit before composing himself. "Well Yumiko, my questions for you are as follows, how did you get sealed in Forest, how do you exist in the first place if there are only supposed to be 9 bijuu, and what do you mean by your father was a fool for picking Kurama."

"For the first question, all I know is that I was summoned by two individuals who wanted to seal me into their son to keep them protected. I agreed and I was sealed, the two disappeared along with a short old woman that looked like a fortune teller, and since then, I have used my chakra to keep the young kit alive. I can answer the 2nd and 3rd question together. You believe we are constructs of chakra, but that is a lie, fabricated by the bijuu, to keep you from learning the truth."

Kent silently thought to himself, 'She mentioned a fortune teller, probably Baba, which means Minato and Kushina probably got that 1 year alive, no contact thing.' He then asked Kyuubi, "And that truth is?"

"The bijuu are all demons. In fact, they were each a part of powerful demon clans that were hand chosen by the sage of the six paths to house the chakra of the Juubi, when he defeated it, which, by the way actually used to be a human who tried fusing himself with 10 tails worth of demon chakra, but failed miserably as you can guess." Forest looked at Kent Raising an eyebrow, "Juubi?"

"Later," Kent said as Yumiko continued, "I wanted to be chosen as the Demon Fox, but my prick of a father wouldn't let me saying I had other duties to attend to, including being engaged to a total A-Hole who I am actually glad to be separated from. Kurama was father's favorite so he was chosen."

"Who is your father anyways?"

"King Kitsune, King of Demons, and the man who I want to see dead and took off of his throne."

Kent pondered for a while before coming up with an idea, "How about we make a deal. I remember Kurama mentioning that if the seal is half torn than the bijuu can come out in a physical body but is still connected to the seal. I never did it with Kurama since we still don't trust him, but I can do it for you."

Yumiko thought of this before answering, "What's the catch, and what do I get?"

Kent smiled as he answered, "You let Forest use your chakra and the two of you join be group of warriors that help me battle evil. In return I'll put killing your father and giving you the throne on the to-do list."

"To-do?"

Kent nodded, "We still haven't had an official team meeting so we need to do that. In this world, the fourth shinobi war is happening in month so I need to do that. Plus the fact that we will have to face the King of all Demons means we are going to have to train our buts off."

Yumiko sighed but nodded. Kent signaled Forest to tear the seal in half and went to leave, not noticing Forest blush as he looked at the Fox girl. Yumiko did notice, purposely doing a sexy pose just as Forest tore the seal. Last thing he remembered was getting a nosebleed before waking up at the estate, "hey Kent, did you see that?" Kent looked at him as he sat up, "see what?"

"It's nothing. So, what is this group you were just talking about?" Kent smiled and told Forest about his group, all the while thinking about future plans for it. The group now had 10 members, which he figured was enough. In 1 week, he will have his group meet, and they will officially become the Neon Z-Warriors.

Authors Notes: Yes, Naruko is dating Sasuke, I decided that a long time ago and I won't change it. Also, the arc in which the team battles King Kitsune is the 3rd arc so that is not going to be for a while.


	5. Prologue Final

Nothing in this story except my OC's belong to me. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Neon Z Warriors: Two Meetings.

Somewhere in his own world, Kent stood near the top of the tall mountain, a large forest surrounding it, a small lake somewhere in there. At his feet were two tombstones sitting under the mountain's single tree, the names of his parents, Cole and Tina Zamin, engraved on them. They had requested in their will that they be buried in the exact spot that had been both their place of marriage and where their son had been born. Kent smiled to himself, imagining how proud they must be for all the things he has and was going to accomplish. It had been a week since Forest and Kyuubi were recruited and like he planned, the Neon Z-Warriors were going to meet for the first time. He had sent Needdo to get Naruto, Forest, and Kyuubi. He contacted Goku and told him to come with Gerik, Sonic, and Mario. Serinox arrived earlier via dragon portal and was leaning against a large rock a ways behind Kent. He had on his usual black dragon-scale, unzipped jacket, his black dragon-scale pants, and his black combat boots. He had black slicked back hair with two horns sticking out of the top and black dragon wings that were folded against his back. Kent walked up and sat down on a rock near the top of the mountain and waited. Two minutes of silence later, the groups arrived. Needdo's group appeared 1st and they went to sit in individual spots. Forest clothes had obviously been cleaned and he was now wearing a different orange shirt that had the Uzumaki swirl on it. He was also the usual ninja tool pouches as well as the Konoha head band around his left leg. Goku's group showed up 2nd. Goku had on his usual orange training gi with the turtle school symbol on it that went over a blue shirt, orange pants, a blue belt, blue wristbands, and blue boots. He also had gravity defying black hair that went in all directions. Sonic was a blue furred humanoid hedgehog that only wore red and white shoes and white gloves. The mustached hero, Mario wore his usual red shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes, and his red hat with and M on it that he wore over his brown hair. Last was Gerik. He is a middle aged man with an eye patch and shoulder length brown hair. He has a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black military boots, and black fingerless gloves. On his back was his long sword nicknamed Excalibur.

Once the group sat down, Kent stood up from his start and started to speak, "Hey guys, what's up. As you all know I am creating a group of people that work toward the goal of protecting the good and fighting against evil. I have brought you all here so you can all meet the people you will be fighting side by side with." He then proceeded to introduce each member one by one, "Needdo Zamin, ex-member of a group on his planet called the legends; he is now my martial arts apprentice and a good friend. He is an idiot most of the time but is a very good fighter. Serinox Fanguyo, a silent and strong human/dragon hybrid who is the king of 1 of 5 dragon clans that are at war with each other in his home world. Goku Soun, one of the last surviving members of a group called the saiyans. He is a world renowned hero where he comes from and has an extremely big stomach that is just as big as his heart. Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of the village of Konoha and a very good one at that. He has a dream to become the leader of the village called the hokage. He likes ramen a lot, and is also the container of a demon fox named Kurama. Sonic the Hedgehog, who is known as the fastest thing alive where he's from and has defeated a mad scientist named Dr. Eggman time after time with the help of his friends. Mario is a hero of the mushroom kingdom. He has saved a princess named Peach from an evil lizard guy named Bowser many times over. He also works part time as a plumber, and a regular of a Smash Bros tournament that exists in his world. Gerik Mezane, an ex mercenary swordsman who is also a student of a once evil guy named Akuma. He is the son of a once renowned hero and a very strong fighter. Next is Forest Uzumaki, Naruto's younger brother and a very skilled ranged fighter. He is the container of our last member Yumiko Kitsune. She is our only female member and is the sister of Kurama, the fox inside Naruto, and the daughter of a ruthless demon king who, by the way, I have put on my evil people to eventually kill list. With that done, please converse with each other, get to know each other, possibly think about things we can do as a team, etc. Also, something that a few of you know, one of our first tasks as a group will be participation in a war that will be going on in about a month in Naruto's world, so be prepared for it."

As the group started conversing with each other on different things, Kent walked past them and over to the graves of his deceased parents and knelt down. He sat down and remained silent for a bit before thinking, 'Mom, Dad, I will make you proud. I will never give up until the end, and fight against all evil in the universe. And even at the sacrifice of my own life, I will fight to protect.' With that he stood up and walked back to his spot where Serinox was standing. As he sat down to watch the fight that Goku and Needdo started over food that they had brought, Serinox asked him, "Do you really think that we can do this Kent? Do you really think that we can bring peace to the universe and destroy evil?" Kent just smiled before replying with an answer that would satisfy Serinox and anyone else that may ask him that question in the future, "Who knows. In the history of my world and other worlds, peace would never last forever and a new threat would always appear. All I know is that we will never find out unless we try. And if something big gets in our way, we will fight it and beat it, and we will keep on fighting until our least breath. And if we can't achieve true peace, we can at least ensure that the next generation receives our goal to do so." Serinox nodded and went to join the enlarging fight while Kent continued to sit there and watch. At that time, whether or not they were aware of it, they all had the same thought. Any threat they faced would be dealt with, any challenge they met would be conquered, and for as long as they lived, they would protect the lives of the people who were precious to them. They were the Neon Z-Warriors.

_(Time Skip)_

Kent walked through the streets of the Tokyo, Japan Nerima district, looking for something to do. In less than half a month the 4th shinobi war would be happening in the shinobi countries, his group allying themselves with the grand shinobi alliance. Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, the Samurais, and his group battling against Madara and Kabuto. It would be their first fight experience as a team, in a war no less, so he wanted to relax until then. As he passed by a bridge, bored out of his mind, he was shuck out of his thoughts by something that left him utterly breathless. Sitting on a fence overlooking the river, staring at the setting sun, was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life. She was wearing a red, sleeveless, Chinese shirt, brown pants, brown shoes and gold armbands. Of Course, the most beautiful thing about her in his opinion was her red hair which was done in a single pigtail, especially against the orange and reds of the setting sun. Smiling, Kent decided to introduce himself, jumping on the fence and sat down next to her. Noticing him, she turned around, allowing Kent to see her beautiful blue eyes.

She sat there staring at him for a bit before asking Kent something he wasn't expecting, "You here for a fight or an engagement?" Kent just blankly stared for a bit giving the girl her answer. Smiling see continued, "Me and my brother are pretty famous around here for having a large amount of people wanting to kill and/or marry one of us."

Kent smiled, "Well, seeing as I am not from around here, I probably wouldn't know either of you. Although I would like to chance to get to know a pretty girl like you," the girl blushed a bit, causing Kent to chuckle a bit, "I'm Kent by the way, Kent Zamin, awesome martial artist, and master of my self-made Dragon Fist style, and you?"

"Ranko Saotome, one of two heirs to the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. It's nice to meet you."

"Same, so do you live around here. Do you have any relatives beside your brother?"

"I live nearby at the Tendo Dojo, I live with my brother Ranma, our pops Genma, pops' best friend Soun Tendo, and Soun's daughters, Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi. The schools perverted grandmaster and my mother come around every now and again, but they live in their own places. What about you, do you have any family, where are you from?"

"I was born in America, though recently I've been doing a lot of traveling. As for relatives, I'm the only one. Well, the only one living anyways." Kent closed his eyes as he remembered his parents, Ranko meanwhile looked at him with sad eyes, not noticing that the fence she was standing on started to shake a bit. Kent was taken from his thoughts as he heard the sound of breaking metal, turning around to find Ranko plunging head first into the river below, which unfortunately was too shallow at the time to break her fall and if he didn't do something, she would probably die. Without a second thought, Kent jumped down after her grabbing her waist, before blowing a small wind jutsu below them, propelling them back up and over the fence, Kent's sturdy back breaking their fall against the concrete street. Kent rubbed his back for a bit before suddenly realizing that Ranko was on top of him, their eyes looking at each other. They stood there for a bit before Ranko finally got off, turning around with a blush on her face. Kent looked at her a bit, once again admired by her beauty, 'plus she's cute when she blushes.' Looking at her for a few more seconds, Kent spoke up, "So, Ranko?" Ranko looked over at him, a slight blush still on her face, "Well I was actually wondering if you were doing anything later?" Ranko simply shook her head no before Kent continued nervously, "Well then I was, uh…wondering if you, and me, the two of us could, you know, go out on a date, maybe." Ranko just stared at him as he berated himself, 'Nice job Kent, you've fought intergalactic space aliens, met demons, and you're about to fight in a war and yet get nervous when asking out a girl.' A few more minutes of silence passed before Ranko finally smiled and nodded her head, "Since you seem like a nice guy Kent, I will gladly go out with you. I'll meet you here in about an hour. See you then." Kent nodded as she left contemplating on what he should wear.

An hour later, Kent stood there waiting for her, having ditched his tool pouches, and arm bandages, with his bandana tucked away on his belt. She showed up a couple minutes later and Kent was blown away with how beautiful she looked. She had brought her hair out of her pigtail and it was now flowing down to her back. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that matched perfectly with her eyes, "Wow, you are absolutely stunning," Ranko smiled, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. Since you said you aren't from here, I will take you to a few places." Kent nodded as she took his hand leading him through the streets. The first stop was Ucchans, a restaurant that made okonomiyaki (Japanese Pizza), where he met Ranko's best friend and one of her brothers aforementioned love interest, Ukyo Kuonji and her ninja servant Konatsu. The food was delicious, and Kent couldn't help but compare the young ninja to that Haku boy that Naruto told him about. The next stop was a dance that her school was holding, where he met said brother Ranma, and the youngest Tendo daughter Akane, who he found out was engaged to Ranma. He learned rather quickly that the young Tendo tended to be quick to anger but was otherwise nice. He also met Tatewaki Kuno, the schools self-obsessed, Akane obsessed, and Ranko obsessed Kendoist, and after their meeting the dance was cut short to take Kuno to the hospital to be treated for his injuries after being defeated by the 'two girl imprisoning warlocks'. The last spot of their date was the cat café, a noodle shop, owned by some Chinese amazons who also knew Ranko and, surprise, one of them, Shampoo, was a Ranma lover.

The end of the date got weird at the end for two reasons. First, the space tyrant Frieza appeared, forcing Kent to fight him, revealing his powers to Ranko. The 2nd weird thing was that after the fight, instead of looking at him as if he was an alien, like he thought she would, she instead looked at him with stars in her eyes, "That was awesome, can you show me how to do that stuff."

Kent deadpanned, "you mean you weren't freaked out by that?"

"When you live here, you see a lot of weird stuff." The rest of the way to the Tendo dojo, they both shared their life stories with one another, both of them getting happier that they met each other. He found it a bit weird that she spent most of her life as a curse Ranma had, but since they were now two different people due to a spell they found, he didn't really care. Finally in front of the Dojo gates, it was time for the date to end. They looked at each other and Ranko looked a little down, "well it's been fun Kent, I haven't felt like this for a long, long time. Thank You." Kent lightly nodded as she slowly turned around to head inside but then, he suddenly stopped her, thinking to himself, 'I'm not going to end this perfect night with a simple goodbye,' and before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her. She stood there for a bit in shock before she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. The two of them stood there for the next few minutes, kissing and hugging each other, both of them knowing that they have become an inseparable duo, connected by a burning love.

In an unknown location, in front of a large mirror surrounded by mist. A female figure holding a staff watched the scene between the two, glancing to an open book she was holding she looked at the picture of a dragon winged man and a phoenix winged woman holding each other exactly like Kent and Ranko were holding each other. She closed the book before speaking to herself, "When the great dark spreads across the land, the winged beasts of the sun shall flap their wings, and the resulting fire will brighten the future of the good, and snuff out the lives of the impure." And with that she changed to scene to something different, a scene of the near future, a red haired man in white clothing, hundreds of warriors by his side, staring at a large dark figure, preparing to protect the entirety of the universe.

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while, but I finally got the next chapter up. This is also the last chapter before the actual first arc begins, Yay. Now to answer a few things, yes I have Ranma ½, it is one of my favorite animes ever to exist. Yes, Ranma and Ranko have been separated, only because I believe she is a perfect match for Kent. The spell that separated them was one use so the others still have the curse. Also, nothing else major will happen with her until the 2nd arc. Finally, so you don't wonder, the woman watching them is Pluto from Sailor Moon, another series I like that will also come into play during the second arc. Now, just as I said in the first chapter, the 1st arc is the arc the both the manga and the anime is still on, and I don't know when I'm going to next update. Thx for watching so far. Bye.


End file.
